


always hungry for another taste

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dan Levy Loves Baked Goods, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Noah hummed against his skin, looking amused. "Since it’s your birthday, I won’t make you say please.”





	always hungry for another taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).

> Whew. This is just a pile of porn using the excuse of Dan Levy's birthday. And Dan Levy straight up _deserves_ numerous birthday orgasms, so here. 
> 
> The outline of this was written in the 18+ discord to thanks y'all. This was a rush job, y'all, so just. Handwave all the missing parts and context.
> 
> I have _finally_ used a title from the majestic Mariah Carey, a lyric from her song (arguably) about come...Honey. It was just. Too. Good.

Dan’s dream was taking quite a delicious turn from where it started: at a bakery in Paris. It did that dream thing, where the scene changed around him, but he was still sitting at a little cafe table. Only now he was sitting on a bed in a Parisian hotel and his uber hot boyfriend was sliding Dan’s dick into his mouth. Dan felt his dream-world tilt around him again, and then he was awake—in the Midwest, _ not _ Paris—flat on his back, hips aching from the pressure of his real-life boyfriend’s calloused hands. 

Dan groaned as he heard Noah’s raspy laugh, felt it vibrate against his thigh. “Morning, birthday boy,” he whispered before sucking Dan’s hard cock down to the hilt. How long had Noah been sucking him off? _ How long had he been hard? _ He couldn’t thrust his hips up—fuck was Noah always this strong?—and Noah was being such a tease, _ like always_, pulling off Dan’s dick and giving light kitten licks to the head. He let go of his grip on Dan’s hips, smoothing his palms over the red marks left by his thumbs. 

“Something you want to say, baby?” Noah cooed at Dan’s noise of frustration. He looked up at Dan through his lashes, putting on such a show that Dan rolled his eyes.

“You know what I want,” Dan said through gritted teeth, getting a handful of Noah’s just-long-enough-to-grab hair and giving a sharp tug. Noah’s eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, but he gave Dan a _ look _ soon enough. 

“It’s your birthday, Daniel. Tell me what you want,” he murmured into the crease of Dan’s hip. He snuck his tongue out to lick at the thin skin there. 

“Well, shut up and suck my dick, to start,” Dan answered brattily, mildly grumpy due to the general morning-ness of everything. Noah hummed against his skin, looking amused. 

“Since it’s your birthday, I won’t make you say please.” Dan breathed a sigh of relief—Noah’s been known to hold out and make him beg and beg and beg until he’s crying and even then… still makes him say _ please _ again. At least today he was getting right to work. 

Noah went _ slow_, drawing his lips up the side of Dan’s length, fluttering them over the head, and then sliding them down the other side of Dan’s dick. He let spit gather in his mouth, and tipped his head forward to let it drip down Dan’s cock. Noah sucked cock like a pro, in fact Dan was convinced that he’d practiced on that dildo he bought himself before he started dating Dan ‘ _ officially_.’

Dan was gasping, panting, letting out tiny whimpers against the inside of his forearm where it was thrown over his face. He tried to thrust his hips up, but Noah had such a hard hold on them, and Dan was going crazy with the way Noah _ wasn’t speeding up_. He’d been suspended in this state of ever-increasing pleasure for an entire lifetime, it felt like. Every time he was sure that Noah was going to finally start up a good rhythm—going to slip his fingers around the backs of Dan’s thighs to deep throat his dick, Noah pulled off instead, dipping his lips down to mouth at Dan’s balls and jerk him off, tight and _ slow_.

Dan was so close, and then Noah pulled off again. “Jesus _ christ_, Noah, just fucking _ do it_,” he groaned dramatically.

Noah blinked up at him, all wide-eyed faux-innocence, and tilted his head, slowing his hand to a near-stop on Dan’s cock. “Did you want something else? I believe the request was to ‘shut up and suck your dick,’” he teased. “Did you mean something else by that? Did you want something else for your birthday?”

“_God, _ you talk _ so _ much. How about for my birthday, you can be in charge. Just fucking make me come, _ fuck_.”

Noah hummed, flushed and pleased, and Dan rolled his eyes. “I’ve got you,” Noah whispered, kissing Dan’s thigh and fitting his lips back around the head of his dick. 

Noah left the hotel to get post-orgasm coffee and pastries, as Dan requested, and Dan was left to languish in their bed and return the dozens of messages he’d already received. It was quite overwhelming to be on this side of so much joyous energy, but he responded in pockets, taking breaks whenever he thought he might burst into tears at people’s generosity. 

He was nearly back asleep by the time Noah finally returned, and he lifted his head to blink blearily at his boyfriend. “Where did you go for that?” Dan asked, pouting over Noah’s extended absence. He sat up to lean against some pillows, letting the sheets pool around his waist. He shivered, still shirtless (and bottomless) and looked around for his tee shirt, only to find Noah already handing him one of his own zip-up hoodies. Dan smirked, knowing Noah got some kind of high school letterman jacket thrill about Dan wearing his clothes. 

He shrugged on on the garment, still sans shirt, but didn’t comment.

“Did you find—”

“—half a dozen glazed donuts,” Noah interrupted cheerily, dropping the bag in Dan’s lap. 

“My hero,” Dan crooned, sending Noah what he knew were obnoxious heart-eyes. Noah rolled his eyes, and Dan tamped down on the smug feeling bubbling up in him at the sight of Noah’s pink cheeks. 

Noah climbed into the bed next to him, cuddling close, and they drank coffee as Noah fed Dan donuts between sweet sticky glazed kisses. 

They brushed their teeth at the same time because Noah decided, for whatever reason, he couldn’t wait for Dan to finish and instead squeezed in next to him at the hotel sink. They were hip-to-hip, grinning at each other in the mirror as they rinsed their brushes, and Noah chose that moment to share his plans for the rest of the morning. “I think I’ll rim you, now,” he said, dropping his voice low, molten. “Eat you out until you’re begging me, like you always do, and then I’m gonna fuck you so, _ so _ hard, that you won’t want to sit at dinner later.”

Dan dropped his toothbrush in the sink. “Uhhhh—”

“Don’t bother getting dressed. Meet me bed once you’re naked.” Noah gave Dan one of his truly terrible winks and _ sauntered _ out of the bathroom, leaving Dan to trail after him once his brain got back online. 

“_Noah _—okay, okay,” Dan gasped, face half-pressed into a pillow. “Okay.”

Noah lifted his head from where he was taking Dan apart with a tongue in his ass. He pet lovingly at Dan’s cheeks, pulling him open and leaning in to give his hole another few licks before dragging the flat of his tongue all the way down from the base of his spine, ending with a sharp bite to the meat of an asscheek. “Okay, what?” He pressed.

Dan took a shuddery breath and let it out in a dry sob. “_ Okay_,” he said again. 

Noah gripped Dan’s hips to adjust his position, lifting his ass up higher and shoving another pillow underneath him. He flicked his tongue around the rim of Dan’s hole, back and forth until Dan started moaning again, and then he pulled away. 

“No,” Dan groaned, frustrated. “Come back. Let me come.”

“Ohhh, Daniel. You know I want to make you come. Do you want me to make you come like this or do you want me to fuck you?” He bit at Dan’s ass again, hard and bruising. 

Dan humped into the pillows under him, a delicious friction against his cock sparking pleasure up his spine and down to his toes as he struggled to get words out. “Yes, yes, please, _ please, _ Noah.” 

Noah loved, loved, loved eating him out—could eat him out for hours, Dan knew, and maybe he _ had _ been eating him out for hours—and Dan was so, so, so close, and Noah was fucking his tongue in and out of his hole, hands gripping hard to hold his ass open as Dan thrusted his leaking dick forward against the mattress and his ass back onto Noah’s tongue. He was moaning out wordless sounds, barely breaking to breath, as Noah took him right to the edge _ again, _ and this time, _ finally, _ let Dan fall right over into the glittering, white-hot pleasure. 

Dan heaved in deep breaths, still moaning lowly as his hips twitched into the bed. Noah was up on his knees, smoothing his hands over Dan’s back and down to his ass, caressing him lightly, grounding him. “Holy fuck,” Dan breathed out, pressing his face to the cool sheets. He made a questioning noise when he felt Noah’s cock press against him. 

“Think—think you can come again if I fuck you?” He dipped a thumb briefly into Dan’s hole.

Dan looked at Noah over his shoulder, cock dark and heavy between his legs. “I...really don’t,” Dan admitted, an unfortunate reminder on the day of his birth that he wasn’t 22 anymore. “But, you can fuck me. I want you to… want you to feel good,” he mumbled.

Noah leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dan’s shoulder blade. “Always feel good with you.”

Dan hummed and snuggled down into the sheets, wiggling his hips teasingly. “I’ll just be here…” he trailed off. 

“Hey, babe?” Noah called from what seemed like very far away. Dan’s eyes were closed and he was doubtful that he’d be able to open them any time soon. He made a noise to indicate he heard his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Are you… okay?” He felt Noah brush hair away from his forehead.

“... Super…”

Noah chuckled. “You’ve been laying here for 10 minutes.”

Dan could believe that. Noah had fucked him, hard and fast and relentless, shoving him into the mattress, making him moan in surprise as he’d felt the low, lazy beginning of another orgasm start to simmer in the base of his spine. “Oh my god,” he’d said faintly, shocked.

Noah had slowed down, then, smoothing his hand along Dan’s spine. “You okay, baby?”

That _ baby _ had done something for Dan, and he’d jerked his hips. “Yeah,” Dan had gasped. “...Please,” he’d offered. 

He’d ended up on his back, legs thrown over Noah’s shoulders, where he was still laying, only now Noah was sitting next to him holding a bottle of water and a plate with a few other pastries on it. Noah had cleaned them both up, and tried to rearrange the sheets to cover the wet spots where Dan had come twice, maneuvering Dan’s body left and right as he laid practically lifeless—death by really good dicking. 

Dan finally blinked his eyes open and turned to look at Noah. He was wearing his briefs and a tee shirt, and Dan always felt some kind of way about being completely naked when Noah was more or less dressed. He felt something stir in his groin and groaned in protest. “No. I can’t,” he whined. 

Noah raised his eyebrows. “You can’t… drink? Eat these delicious pastries? That doesn’t sound like you.”

Dan frowned. How dare Noah make him come three times in a single morning and then have the audacity to sit there sexily on the bed letting Dan be vulnerable and naked underneath half a sheet, the only part that wasn’t covered in sweat, spit, and come. 

Noah laughed, but he had that look in his eyes that he got when he gave Dan speeches about how grateful he was to be in Dan’s life. It was too much for Dan, given his orgasmically harrowing birthday morning, and he pressed his palm into Noah’s face and smushed him away. “Don’t look at me like that.” Noah clasped his fingers around Dan’s wrist and gave his palm a gentle kiss. 

“Okay, Daniel.”


End file.
